


Step Into My Parlor

by Alpha_Trickster_Kat



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Count D, this will not end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Alpha_Trickster_Kat
Summary: You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar,And Count D will smile sweetlyAs he kindly hands you everything you need to destroy yourself.Oh, Humans, so arrogant and curious,He does so love to watch them squirm, but to do that,He must invite them in.So"Step into my parlor,"Said the Spider to the Fly





	Step Into My Parlor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).


End file.
